


hold you tight

by humanveil



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: He enjoys rendering Stephen to this: a panting mess at Victor’s mercy, taking only what he gets.





	hold you tight

**Author's Note:**

> flashfic for the prompt: bare. first time writing these two together & while not a whole lot happens, i hope you enjoy it!

Doom has him on his lap: Stephen spread as if the chair were a throne, he the bombshell beauty presented as Victor’s whore, naked and flushed and wanting as Doom’s hand, free of its armour, wraps loosely around Stephen’s cock, each movement careful, precise - teasing and tormenting for what feels like hours. 

The mask remains, cold and hard when Stephen’s cheek brushes against it, but most of the other armour is gone, Doom’s chest bare where a breastplate once was, the arms that circle his torso solid muscle instead of solid titanium: a progression of sorts, a sign of the tentative trust that’s been brewing between them for months, now. 

“Enjoying yourself, Doctor?” Doom inquires, and there’s almost an amused tilt to it, as if he enjoys rendering Stephen to this: a panting mess at Victor’s mercy, taking only what he gets. 

A groan itches Stephen’s throat. He arches, seeking friction, and while Doom might consider begging an act beneath him, it is, generally, not a sentiment that Stephen shares. Not here, not _now_. A hitch of breath, the word _please_ formed over and over, Victor’s name caught in his teeth. It is a noise he knows Doom quietly adores; the way desire creeps through, his desperation obvious. 

Whatever nonsense his mouth spurts is well worth the forthcoming quip on his shamelessness, Stephen decides, as Doom yields to his requests. His hand tightens on Stephen’s cock, dragging up and over, fingers circling the head, sending him tumbling over the edge. 


End file.
